The Great Ruse of Haos
by TropicalGossipGirl
Summary: Annabeth is the princess of Haos, a flourishing European country. Trevi is a pop star who visits Haos with friends Percy and Hazel for her world tour. The two girls meet and switch places. What started out as fun spirals into a whirlwind of chaos and terror within the small country. The girls soon realize that danger is lurking in Haos that will harm almost everyone the love...
1. Meet the Characters

MAJOR CHARACTERS

Annabeth Mirabella Francés Diana Chase – Princess of Haos. Her hair is a soft, pale blonde that look a white in some lights. She has rainy grey eyes and is tall. Her skin is flawlessly smooth. She is 18.

Trevi D'Amo – A freshly discovered popstar. Her hair is somewhat of a blushed blonde with hints of ivory, apricot and soft honey beige undertones. She has navy blue eyes and light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her hands. She is 17.

Percy Jackson – Trevi's close friend who is going on tour with her. He is handsome with black hair and intense green eyes. He is muscular and lean with several tattoos. He is 19.

Nico di Angelo – He is Prince of Tabor and betrothed to Annabeth. He is a distant relative of Percy's and has dark black hair with eyes to match and has a similar build to Percy. He is 18.

Reyna of Frell – Annabeth's faithful Lady Royal. She has straight, dark brown hair and steely black eyes. She is Annabeth's age but is much more mature and level headed.

Hazel Levesque – Trevi's best friend who is the head of choreography for Trevi and Percy's world tour. She is mischievous and is from France. She has shoulder length, curly, cinnamon coloured hair and startling gold eyes and skin like cocoa. She is 19.

Gaea Pratt – The manager of Trevi who was once a famous model but was replaced by a prettier and younger girl. She is in her late thirties with very curly brown hair and dark skin with piercing green eyes with a few wrinkles in her face.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**THIS IS BASED ON BARBIE: THE PRINCESS AND THE POPSTAR AND MOST CHARACTERS ARE FROM RICK RIORDAN**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THE STORY. IT IS WHAT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE. I'LL PROBABLY UPLOAD THE OFFICAL FIRST CHAPTER ON FRIDAY.**


	2. Meet the Secondary Characters

Meet the Supporting Characters

Silena Beauregard – the daughter of a powerful fairy named Aphrodite and a mortal man. She has some of her mother's powers and works with Trevi and Percy as their stylist. She is gorgeous with curly, black hair and blue eyes. She is 21

Clarisse la Rue – a rapper discovered by Percy in Trinidad. They have a frenemy relationship. She is tall and toned with medium length light brown hair, dark brown eyes. She is 21

Charles Beckendorf – the head of stage production of Percy and Trevi's tour. He is very handsome and muscular with pearly white teeth and is from Africa. He is 21

Robert Francis Gregory Armando Chase and Matthew Douglas Fernando Cameron Chase – the twin brothers of Princess Annabeth and heirs to the throne of Haos. They have dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. They are 15

Frederick Henry Arthur Robert Chase – the king of Haos and widower of Queen Athena. He is 38

Francesca Celine Georgia Daphne Chase – the younger sister of King Frederick and one of his most trusted advisors. She is 32

Katie and Miranda Gardener, Drew Tanaka and Bianca di Angelo – Trevi's loyal backup dancers who give her advice whenever she needs it. Katie and Miranda are 17, Drew is 20 and Bianca is 19


	3. The Tale of Trevi

Tale of Trevi

Trevi D'Amo wrung her hands nervously as she watched one of her closest friends in the entire world perform on stage. Percy Jackson was a world phenomena…everyone was still head over heels in love with him after him being on the entertainment scene for most of his eighteen years. He was a pro at live performances. The way he always knew what to do and how to do it, the way he always seemed to be carefree and over the moon happy always made Trevi envy him in that way. Not that she did not have things to be grateful for. To be able to live out her dreams was an opportunity that most people didn't often get. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Trevi turned to face her friend and also the choreographer of the tour. Hazel Levesque. She was in her usual badass style. For this occasion she wore black NYC Leather Look Z jeans by Tripp, brown leather boots by SuperTrash Motorboots and a sequin print sweater by Ted Baker ALDAH. Hazel smiled at the obvious anxiousness written all over Trevi's face. "Come on, Percy has about five songs left and Silena needs to get you all dolled up for you debut performance."

Trevi glanced down at the slacks she was wearing and let Hazel drag her to her changing room. The Italian night was stifling in the Coliseum where Percy's concert was being held. The two girls were grateful for the strawberry air conditioned dressing room. The strawberries were a product of Silena who brought them everywhere she went. The said stylist appeared behind the changing screen holding up a slinky neon pink dress and a frilly powder top. "What do you think? The dress or this top with a cute mini skirt and some heels?" An amused looking Hazel grabbed a bowl of strawberries, popped one in her mouth and sat down on a pile of clothes Silena had previously deemed hideous in every occasion. Silena wore a cream waterfall lace cardigan over a simple blouse, burgundy belted skirt complemented with gold sequined flats with little bows and gold pyramid earrings. In other words she looked like a runway model. Her makeup was perfect as always and her curly black hair was in a ponytail. Silena was a true fashionista but sometimes her choices were a bit too extreme for Trevi's liking.

"The key is a compliment sandwich. First you say something nice, then you tell her how you really feel and then say something nice again." A voice said as Silena went behind the screen to get another set of clothes. The two girls turned around to see a sweaty and panting Percy at the door.

"You're done already?"

"Jesus Perce, you sound like a cow in labour."

"No, I'm on a two minute break and I DO NOT sound like that Hazel." Upon hearing his voice, Silena popped up again, this time holding a dry cleaned outfit in a clothing bag for Percy in addition to a rainbow coloured jumpsuit. "Here you go Percy. Dry yourself off a bit before you put it on…Trevi go throw this on while I start choosing which lipgloss you should wear." The pretty girl absorbed herself in sorting the different shades of gloss. Percy smiled sympathetically at Trevi and bounded off to his own dressing room. Hazel shook her head at Silena who looked out of sorts. Grabbing her hand Hazel led her to a rack of clothes and quickly began searching. "Choose whatever catches your eye. Anything at all. We don't have much time." Soon enough the two managed to pull together a good outfit. "Silena, I'm ready for hair and makeup." The dark haired girl nodded as she took in the other girl's appearance. When she had realized they were changing the outfit (much to her irritation), she had to change her hair and makeup ideas. She threw Trevi into the styling chair. She styled her loose, curly hair in a simple bun. Silena absolutely loved her hair colour. It was somewhat of a blushed blonde with hints of ivory, apricot and soft honey beige undertones. For extra emphasis she added a light layer of glitter in her hair. She gave her subtle makeup and applied some Humble Me lipstick to her full, pouty, pink lips.

Trevi quickly exited the dressing room into the stifling night wearing a black fish tail back dipped hem chiffon dress with a floral lace zip bra, white lace ankle boots with chunky heels, a white fedora, and several gold accessories. The walk from the trailers and caravans to backstage was a good minute. Trevi quickly made her way over, Hazel an Silena's wishes of luck ringing in her ears. Percy's friend/rival Clarisse la Rue bounded towards her in a red blazer over a white t-shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. She, like Trevi, was doing the concert with Percy, but she got to do more songs and plus she knew Percy since he was twelve and she fourteen. Trevi had to admit, Clarisse was an amazing rapper. "Hey D'Amo, the stage help wants you KNOW. Jackson is almost done with his last song." Trevi nodded her head brusquely and finally made it. The crew bustled around her and strapped her into a safety harness. It was Trevi's idea to sing hovering above the crowd in a machine heart. The technical engineer Charles Beckendorf had added some surprise effects. He was a strapping, handsome man from some African country and his teeth glistened as he smiled at her. "You can do this Trevi. Remember to not look down if you don't have a strong stomach, kay? Oh and Silena told me to give you this. She said to just be emotional when you sing and they'll love you. Something around those lines."

He handed Trevi a bejeweled microphone that made colours bounce everywhere under the stage lights. He stepped away from the heart and was about to walk away when Trevi called for him. "Charles…thank you. You have been such a huge help" His face crinkled a bit when she addressed him by his Christian name. "You're welcome and I thought I told you top call me Beckendorf." The blonde girl smiled at Beckendorf one last time before the Percy stopped singing. It was show time. "Thank you guys so much, I love it here in Italy. And now for the final performance by my good friend Trevi D'Amo who as you all know is going viral on YouTube. So give it up!" The crowd went wild as the lights went off and Percy bounded offstage. He smiled and winked at Trevi as the crew moved her centrestage. "Do great." His whispered. Trevi smiled as his lips brushed her ear. She mentally made a note to herself to never wash that ear. Trevi steadied her breath as dim lights flooded the Coliseum and fog rolled abundantly off the stage. Gathering all the courage she had, she poured her heart out into the first few lines of the song.

I used to dream about cars and things.  
Bout being a star and things.  
I thought that I would outgrow this feeling.  
My dream won't go away.

It's more like a nightmare.  
Keepin me up all night,  
Like a nightmare.  
It's taking over my mind.  
My desire burns inside like a flame  
And it can't and it won't be contained.

CHORUS  
Cause I gotta be famous  
I need to be somebody

No one wants to be invisible  
Everyone just wants to be seen.  
I know one thing is so irresistible  
Cause we all need a reason to be.  
So I wanna matter.  
To the world.  
To a girl.  
Watching me on tv.  
Watching me and I want her to wanna be me.  
To be me and I wanna be her dream.  
Be hear dream.

CHORUS  
So I gotta be famous.  
I gotta be somebody.  
So I gotta be famous.  
I gotta be somebody.

And I'll do anything to get where you are.  
I'll do anything to reach the stars.  
You don't want what you have, But I want it so bad.  
You say it aint fair but what aint fair is no one cares if you aint famous.  
You aint famous.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh.

CHORUS  
So I gotta be famous.  
I gotta be somebody.  
Cause I gotta be famous.  
I need to be somebody.

By the second verse the heart was hoisted in the air and the Coliseum erupted into gasps. Beck's effects were fantastic. Light effects were added so that the Coliseum was filled with spectral lights. The heart itself glowed in psychedelic colours and as it moved around in the air it left trails of shimmering glitter. Trevi felt like she was on Cloud Nine, but her she had to say goodbye. As she walked to her dressing room, Beckendorf put a large, muscular arm around her shoulder. "You rocked it, doll." She had a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face until Percy flung her trailer door open and enveloped her in a hug. Her face was surely the hue of a ripe tomato and her heart was having a fit. Yes, she did have a crush on him…so did most of the female population on Earth. "You looked so professional. I am so proud." He steered her inside where Silena, Hazel and Clarisse sat on the carpeted floor, staring at a replay of the performance on the flat screen television. Also in her room, perched on the vanity was Gaea Pratt, Trevi's stepmom who recently became her manager. Her dark sin glowed and her mass of dark curls fell loose around her shoulders gracefully. Gaea was beautiful and exotic looking. She had once told Trevi that she came from a family of gypsies. Sometimes it was hard tell but now more than ever she looked like what she said she was.

As her stepdaughter caught her eye, Gaea gave her a winning smile. "You were fabulous, love. Now all we need is a new song to really quench the companies thirst for more." Hazel raised an eyebrow as she plaited her cinnamon coloured hair. Her mischievous golden eyes narrowed a bit. "Isn't it a bit too soon, Gaea? Give her a break." But her stepmother wouldn't have it. "I intend for Trevi to have her first album next month in March. Then a tour two months afterwards with an interval of interviews, concerts and the works and the tour would preferably be in the major cities of the world. The rest of the year would then be hers." Sighing, Trevi wiped the makeup off her face with a moist napkin, revealing the light dusting off freckles on her face. Her dark blue eyes seemed to loose a bit of their light. Silena and Beckendorf seemed to pick up on this. A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two. "Okay, we can't stop you from your plans, but let's at least let's celebrate." She stared pointedly at Hazel, daring the outspoken French girl to oppose her. Percy beamed, his emerald green eyes lighting up. "I agree, tonight we are taking you out for a fancy dinner."

Clarisse smiled playfully, her dark eyes glinting with mischief. "I know just the place."

Trevi beamed at this small group of people that she cared for…

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

Trevi smirked as she told the crowd goodbye. Stepping offstage she made her way to her dressing room where Percy sat at her vanity, wearing one of her performance wigs. This one was a multicolour neon. As he saw her, he quickly took the wig off and shamefully smiled. "Hey, I have something to show you."

"One sec, let me change."

Trevi changed from her peacock themed dress and glittering heels and cleaned her face of Silena's makeup or as she like to call it, her "artwork". She slipped on a green robe and plopped on the couch, where Percy had moved and started up his laptop. Her heart heaved as she stared at Percy. While making her first album, she and Percy had started dating and Trevi had that Cloud Nine feeling like the first time she performed at a concert. That is, until he met this model named Calypso and left her for the Australian beauty. He had tried to let her down as easy as possible, but it still ripped Trevi's heart two bits and pieces. She had decided to be the bigger person and try to be nice about it and not act like a crazy ex-girlfriend filled with unthinkable jealousy and rage. And she hadn't rubbed it in Percy's face when their relationship ended two weeks ago after four months of dating. Percy's relationship with Trevi wasn't hostile but there were still awkward moments between them.

"Here it is."

The sound of his deep, smooth voice tore the popstar out of her reverie and brought a flush of colour to her cheeks. Staring at his screen was a site about some island in the Mediterranean named Haos. It seemed pretty nice. "It looks pretty. Why am I seeing this?" He smiled. "I decided that you, me and the gang should go on vacation to Haos. My distant cousin contacted me last month and asked me to come. Apparently he's comes from some important family in this other island called Tabor not too far away. Said he had connections in Haos and can hook us up big time." Trevi shook her head, her loose blonde curls moving like a swishing curtain behind her. "I can't. Gaea wants me to come visit her in back home in Sweden. I want to spend the Christmas holidays with her." But Percy was insistent. He gave her his lost-puppy-dog-eyes for a whole thirty seconds before Trevi caved in. "I guess Gaea can come with us."

Percy gave a whoop and hugged her, and Trevi was suddenly aware she only had on a robe. Percy must've realized that and he tensed and let her go, his cheeks flaming. "I…I should go tell everyone else. Silena will burst with excitement." He whispered hoarsely and exited the dressing room. Trevi puts her hands in her face and slumped to the floor.

Awkward moment number: 175

Times Trevi cursed herself for being so stupid to think a relationship with Percy would actually work: 5678

Times she wished she wasn't famous: 876

Times she told her overactive mind to shut the hell up and start packing for the trip she was going on with her first boyfriend who happened to be her ex-boyfriend: 119

Times she realized what she just agreed to: 9


End file.
